Older Tails Prower (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP)
Older Tails Prower is slightly to be an Older version of Tails and is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP. Tails has a female alt named Older Tailsko Prower Attributies Tails can be described as a character who can execute everything, but excels at nothing due to his attributes. Tails has great mobility with having the fifth best dashing speed, good air speed and having a pseudo-wavedash that, when fully charged, can cover three/fourths of Final Destination. Tails has amazing combo ability with his attacks being able to flow into one anoth er perfectly. Tails has a projectile in his Electron Cannon that has high priority, like most of his attacks, and can break shields. He has kill moves in his up smash, down smash and his back aerial. He has a po werful meteor smash in his down aerial which can to lead to early kills on his opponent. His down special, Spin Dash, is one of the main forces behind his advanced techniques in that it is required to perform his pseudo-wavedash, can cancel out low-priority projectiles and gives him a variety of options to mix things up. Tails' gravity benefits him, in that he is not as susceptible to combos and chain grabs like other fast fallers. However, Tails suffers from poor reach in the majority of his attacks. His projectile is slow, easy to avoid and leaves him vulnerable for a few seconds making it unreliable. Due to having few KO moves; Tails needs to keep them fresh or risk not being able to KO his opponent, at the same time he needs set ups that will lead into his KO moves and has to over rely on his down aerial. His gravity flaws him, in that his falling speed brings down his recovery and does not give him good vertical endurance like other fast fallers. Due to this, if Tails were to get meteor smashed offstage, then he will most likely not be making it back to the stage despite possessing multiple midair jumps. His grab and throw game is rather poor especially compared to other characters. Apperance Tails is somehow in the 20's with some changes, his shoes are now red with white belt around it with the yellow buckle like how sonic wears it. He also has a female version of himself named Tailsko. Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral: Punch, Punch, dashes forwards and frantically moves his arms and legs around. (2%,2%,6%) *Side Tilt:Tails whips his tail forwards. (10%) *Up Tilt: Tails curls into a ball and does a small jump upwards. (7%) *Down Tilt: Tails whips his tail around him on the ground. (6%) *Dash Attack: Curls into a ball and rolls forward, like Sonic's but knocks the opponent behind him. (6%) Smash Attacks *Side Smash: *Up Smash: *Down Smash: Ariel Attacks *Neutral Ariel: *Forward Ariel: *Back Ariel: *Up Ariel: *Down Ariel: Grabs and Throws *Grab: *Pummel: *Forward Throw: *Back Throw: *Up Throw: *Down Throw: Special Attacks Palette Swaps Trivia *All of Tails' Moveset has been transfered from SSF2.